1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device adapted to minimize abnormal over-driving caused by noise, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The visibility enhancement of motion images is a central concern when realizing a high picture-quality display device, specifically a high picture-quality LCD device. If the motion image is displayed through a commercial LCD device, the motion of an object is shown as blurred. In other words, motion blur phenomenon occurs in commercial LCD devices. The motion blur phenomenon results from a hold type display characteristic of the LCD device and the fact that the human eye recognizes a moving object by tracking the object and integrating its motion. This motion blur phenomenon becomes more severe as the speed of the moving object increases.
To address this matter, a liquid crystal capable of replying in high-speed and an over-driving method for the fast achievement of a target gradation have been proposed, and further methods for enhancing the response time of middle gradations continue to be researched.
The over-driving method supplies a liquid crystal panel with pixel data having a gray level higher than that of the input pixel data, thereby temporarily enhancing the response time of the liquid crystal. Since the response time of the liquid crystal is enhanced by the over-driving, the motion blur phenomenon displayed on the liquid crystal panel can be minimized. More specifically, in order to enhance the response time of the liquid crystal, the over-driving method compares the pixel data of the current frame from the exterior with the pixel data of the previous frame and supplies the liquid crystal panel with pixel data having a gradation higher than that of the pixel data of the current frame on the basis of the compared resultant.
If a noise component is included in the pixel data of the current frame during the period of several frames during which a still image is displayed on the liquid crystal panel the pixel data of the current frame is varied. In this case, the LCD device compares the varied pixel data with the pixel data of the previous frame and performs the over-driving because it recognizes the varied pixel data as pixel data different from that of the previous frame.
In this way, when the noise component is included in the pixel data of the current frame, the LCD device performs the over-driving and displays an image different from the still image, thereby generating a visual picture-quality abnormality.